


【翔润】筹码

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun / Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	【翔润】筹码

二宫第三次打电话给樱井翔的办公室，结果接起来的还是助理：

“对不起二宫先生， 樱井翔先生现在还在开会，他真的不方便接电话。”

“那你一会叫他直接来老地方就行。“

二宫掐了电话之后让相叶出去看着点，自己则是回到松本润旁边把酒杯抢走阻止他再这么继续喝下去。

“干嘛！！“奶猫醉的眼睛都睁不开，脸蛋耳朵因为酒精红的过分，却还要伸手去抓酒杯。结果一个抓空手落在了刚才拿过来的筹码上，把筹码打翻乱的一桌子都是。不过他也无暇去理会，趴在桌子上半梦半醒之间还在生气。

相叶站在门口一连拒绝了好几个搂着美女过来吧台找酒喝的金主过来，又有些刚想闹事看到是樱井翔的人坐在里面又悻悻回头走掉。

松本似乎被另一桌的欢呼声吵醒，坐起来扶着吧台缓了一会才想起来自己是来干嘛的。他把nino刚刚收到盒子里的筹码又拿出来，走路歪歪扭扭的又挤到一桌里坐下开始下注。Nino在后面追都追不上，跑到的时候看着荷官和其他玩家欲哭无泪的脸，只能点点头给大家道歉请大家多包涵一下樱井家喝醉的小朋友。

-

樱井翔和松本润的关系基本算是半公开状态，只有几个信得过的亲友知晓细节。范围再大一些也不过是经常出入的场合里的几个工作人员和熟面孔知道些许，对方会给两人留靠在一起的座位或者就是节日里给两人准备情侣款贺礼。樱井有时候又会带着松本来这家赌场里随便玩玩，不过很多时候都只是打发时间又或者调情，输赢对于樱井这个不缺钱的大佬来说都是小事。 

只不过这家赌场里玩家和荷官都知道松本润的运气好，基本只要有松本在的地方基本旁边玩家和荷官只有送钱的份儿，但是小家伙自己却不知道，每次还说自己只是和樱井玩的次数多了碰巧而已，但是这次事实又证明欧皇永远是欧皇。

松本从进来拿着樱井翔的主卡换了一半的筹码玩，气鼓鼓的好几次都是故意多要牌。一开始旁边有个白人还笑话说他不会玩，怎么可以这么看都不看的就要一堆牌。结果最后都是松本的牌恰好点数正确，桌上所有下注的筹码都堆到了他的旁边。结果筹码越多小猫越生气，最后干脆一股脑塞盒子里说不玩了就跑到二宫的吧台开始喝闷酒。相叶站在一旁才是愣了半天，第一次见过赢成这样还生气的人。和二宫在一旁套了半天话才知道小家伙出门前和樱井翔吵架了，吵到一半正在气头上樱井翔又被叫回去开会。他干脆一气之下拿着樱井翔的卡来想要把钱都输光气一气对方，结果谁知道欧皇运气太好，钱倒是一分没少，反而还多了几倍。

二宫哭笑不得的安慰了一下说等他气消了让樱井翔来接就好。结果松本越喝越多，越说越委屈，嘴巴撅着眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就要开始掉了。当哥的哪里舍得自己弟弟这么委屈，一看事情不对就想着打电话给樱井翔，四个多小时过去了，他觉得樱井翔那边就算是现计划盖个东京塔也差不多得收拾收拾回家了。  
结果打过去三次，都是助理接的，说不知道会议什么时候结束，只能等樱井先生结束会议再回电话。

好，这么一听，松本更委屈了，又要了好几杯威士忌喝的趴在桌子上还要喝。现在摇摇晃晃到了桌子前又下了注，旁边刚刚那个白人已经开始找钱包看看自己还剩多少打车钱了。

又玩了几回合，nino几乎是站在旁边一波一波的往盒子里整理小家伙赢的筹码，才整理到一半旁边多了个人来拉他胳膊。

他一回头看到樱井翔跑的领带都歪了，旁边几个玩家简直是看到了救星一样，拿着仅剩的个位数筹码抹着眼泪都快磕头了。松本被樱井翔拎着带离的座位，带回到刚刚吧台的座位上，小家伙还奶凶奶凶的挥着拳头。Nino把筹码还给樱井就回到自己的调酒岗位上，这样吧台才算是成功再开。

“你来干嘛！嗝呜！”小家伙喝了打酒嗝，推着樱井翔还不听话。

“小润不气了不气了，我们不吵架了好吗？”樱井翔低头去哄他。相叶给两个人上了一点甜点，也给松本拿了点醒酒汤。松本还在委屈，自己抱着醒酒汤一个劲的喝也不和樱井翔说话。

樱井翔就在旁边笑着看着他喝，觉得可爱了想上手摸一下安慰一下，结果小家伙又躲开不给摸。

“是我不好，没有和你说好要开会的事情，也是我不好忘记了和你约定去看你喜欢的音乐会的事情。“ 他把自己那份甜点也推给松本，试着哄一下小傲娇。

“不要你不要你不要你！” 小家伙把甜点推回去自己下了座位就跑了，樱井翔一路追到厕所才抓到还在生气的小奶猫。

酒精作用下的松本才是卸下所有防备的他，傲娇的样子其实樱井知道只要多哄两下又会擦擦眼泪要亲。奶凶起来就跟奶猫吓人一样，说是威力，更多是撒娇。樱井刚才忍了好大劲才没在吧台就把他按着亲一口。

来到卫生间的时候环境就相对隐蔽了，小家伙其实也不想上厕所，就是跑进来洗洗手打算清醒一下就叫车回家了，结果没想到樱井追进来哄到了这里。

“不气了好吗？“ 樱井翔从后面凑过来亲了一下松本的侧脸，镜子里浮现的是小家伙惊讶的脸。

“不要你亲！“ 小家伙推着对方，显然还是没哄好。

“嘘嘘嘘，宝贝声音小一点。“

“呜...” 小猫委屈了下来。神情比刚才在外面还要可怜几分，显然是樱井翔刚才又凶到他了。樱井抱着小家伙拍拍头哄着，感觉自己肩膀旁边又有一股温热。

酒精作用下的松本真的是奶猫本人，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的哄着哄着就安静了下来。

“sho，你的下面好大啊。”

樱井翔差点忘了这家伙喝醉了说起话来也是直奔主题那种，小家伙在樱井翔怀里蹭了一会，手背贴到了樱井的下体，小猫下意识揉了几下，樱井本来想让他住手，可又怕像刚才那样把宝贝凶哭。

“乖，我们回去做好吗？” 樱井亲了一下松本的唇角，安慰着宝贝。

“不要，我现在就要你。” 小猫蹲下直接拉开裤链就含住那根半勃的阴茎。手开始不安分的往自己下面摸去。口里的东西越发胀大起来，松本有些含不住了便退出来用舌尖调弄着前端。  
樱井沉浸在快感里，下意识的一只手扶着松本的头开始缓缓进出。可是卫生间门口急促的脚步声打乱了这场性爱，樱井在对方推开门前赶忙退出来，拉起松本进到了最里面的隔间里。 松本进去之后，自己蹭回樱井怀里，把两人的下体贴在一起摩擦着。他嘴唇微张，气音一点点敲击在樱井翔的耳膜上。

樱井直接把松本拉来怀里啃咬着，手上的力度加大抚慰着两人的下体。松本的声音被堵在了喉咙里，只能顺着樱井的节奏顶弄着。最后射出来的时候，小猫还失神的抓皱了樱井翔的衣领，自己在泄出所有的白浊之后倒回到了樱井翔的怀里。

“呜...后面...要...” 松本抓着樱井的手就往后摸去，内裤已经被淫水沾湿一块，松本另一只手还抹了些许两人混在一起的白浊往后塞去。

“要sho酱进来，射进来。” 松本跟本不知道酒精下的自己又开始说些什么刺激樱井的话语，他感觉到一股大力把自己按在墙上，皮带被解开，裤子被脱下堆在地上。松本下意识抬起臀部让樱井的手指进出，只有白浊的润滑让松本含的跟紧了一些。

樱井扩到第三根手指的时候打算再抹一些润滑，却被松本阻止了，他扭着臀部蹭着樱井的下体，快感上脑又开始说着一些不知轻重的胡话：“sho酱射进来就润滑了，快，射进来。”

樱井听的直爆青筋，他抬高松本的臀部，一只手扶着插了进去，小猫低吟了一声又开始自己套弄着。外面那个人终于洗完手离开了卫生间，樱井卸下所有防备，开始扶着松本的腰狠狠的抽插起来。

“叫出来没事的，外面听不到的。” 樱井的低音在松本耳边，刺激的小猫夹了一下后穴。

“嘶，不听话是吧？” 樱井拍了一下松本雪白的臀部。

“不听话的小猫是要被打屁股的，和爸爸吵架了又跑出来，还拿着爸爸的卡去乱花，最后还要爸爸来接你来哄你的是哪只小坏猫？嗯？” 

松本扶着墙有点站不稳，被打屁股的时候还小声呜咽着：“是...是我，是我不听爸爸...的话，对不起...呜...慢一点...求求...求求爸爸慢一点...” 

樱井重重的插了一下之后，俯下身啃咬着松本的耳朵，下体则是在里面慢慢的打转刺激内壁的敏感点。

“以后还乖不乖？”樱井在松本的脖子上啃咬着留下印记

“啊...啊哈...乖...好舒服...爸爸再多疼疼我...“ 松本回头去追樱井翔的嘴唇，讨吻的时候还要樱井安慰着他胸前的两颗。

“被中出之后要说什么？“ 樱井在接吻的间隙里也不放过调戏傲娇

“要...谢谢爸爸...然后努力怀上爸爸的宝宝..呜！“

樱井忍不住了，大开大合的抽插让他只想把眼前的宝贝干的求饶。松本被顶的站不稳，前面墙壁光滑又没有抓的地方，干脆坐起来往后扶着樱井翔的手臂接受着冲撞。

樱井最后射进去的时候，顶了一下松本内穴的深处，松本被干的直接靠后面就高潮了，白浊一点点射在墙上，他脱力的倒在樱井怀里。

“好舒服...“ 小穴还含着樱井翔的下体，松本倒是听话了下来。

樱井和他又缠绵了一会退出来清理了下体，让松本夹着白浊穿好裤子跟着回家。

“以后不准乱跑了。” 樱井给松本整理着上衣，白色的衬衫都被揉出折痕，可是松本好像并不在意。

“好，以后爸爸多疼疼我，我就不乱跑了。”

看来松本小朋友，今晚是别想走出这个卫生间了。


End file.
